1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hunting. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of duck hunting. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for carrying and storage of decoys used during duck or other waterfowl hunting.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the art and sport of duck hunting, the use of decoys is quite common, often in sizable numbers. Because in most circumstances hunters must set out and retrieve their decoys each day they hunt, besides possibly requiring repeated settings, for example due to a change in wind or relocating to a spot with more duck activity. Normally a cable of varied lengths is attached to the decoy on one end and to an anchor on the other, to keep the decoys in place. With the use of dozens of decoys, it becomes a tedious and time-consuming task to wrap the cable, with weights, in some fashion around the decoys so that they don't become entangled with one another when placed in a decoy bag or boat as such.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a duck decoy as commonly used in the prior art. The duck decoy 24 includes a duck-shaped float 26. The float 26 is typically hollow or wooden and will flow to top surface of the water. A keel 27 is typically provided at the bottom of the float 26 so as to orient the flow 26 in an upright manner. The keel 27 is often weighted so as to accomplish this task.
FIG. 1, it can be seen how there is a cable 28 attached to the decoy 24. A hoop or other connection 36 is provided on the keel 27 through which the cable 28 extends. On one end of the cable 28, there is a loop 30, while on the other end there is a weight 32. When deployed, the weight 32 sinks towards the bottom of the water, pulling the cable 28 through the hoop 36. The loop 30 is of a sufficient size so as to prevent the loop 30 from being pulled through the connection 36. As will become clear from a reading of the specification below, the loop 30 is used for the deployment, retrieval and storage of the decoy 24.
Various patents have issued in the past relating to decoys used in waterfowl hunting, and in particular duck hunting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,547 (the '547 patent), issued on Jan. 21, 1958 to Nelson, describes a decoy carrying case. The carrying case of the '547 patent generally resembles a trunk, and has spots allocated for positioning of decoys therein. The spots are positioned such that the decoys are securely and segregatedly position within the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,997 (the '997 patent), issued on Aug. 18, 1959 to Rauen, describes another duck decoy carrier. In the '997 patent, the decoy carrier is a fabric bag having a plurality of slots on opposing sides of the bag. The plurality of slots or bags are suitable for receipt of duck decoys therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,099 (the '099 patent), issued on May 2, 1989 to Johnson, describes a cord reel device for automatically winding a decoy cord. In the '099 patent, a reel having a hollow center and a bore extending from the surface of the reel to the hollow center thereof is located within a housing which is attachable to a decoy. A rubber band extends through the reel's hollow center and is attached at either end to the housing. The decoy cord passes through the bore and is tied around the rubber band and a tab inserted into the midportion of the rubber band. When the cord is pulled, the reel unwinds to release the cord, thereby twisting the rubber band. The twisted rubber band exerts a torsional force on the reel which automatically rewinds the cord when the pulling force on the cord is sufficiently diminished.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,071 (the '071 patent), issued on Dec. 24, 1991 to Dunne, describes a decoy holder assembly. In particular, the '071 patent describes a decoy holder assembly having a plurality of decoys, a center block, and a plurality of connecting rods pivotally joined to the center block for holding the decoys. A locking element is rotatably mounted onto the center block and includes a plurality of spaced apart outwardly extending arm members. The arm members are placed in overlying relationship with respect to the connecting rods to restrict their movement from a position extending outwardly from the center block to a position directly below the block when the locking element is rotated to a first or locked position. Conversely, when rotated to a second or unlocked position, the locking element removes the arm members from overlying relationship with the connecting rods, releasing them so that they can pivot freely about the center block.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,024 (the '024 patent), issued on Mar. 25, 2008 to Vest, describes another decoy system. In particular, the '024 patent describes a decoy system wherein decoys are placed, retrieved, and stored in a system that contains a line assembly and a holder. The line assembly contains a main line having an anchor at each end and a stop member attached to the line a spaced distance from the anchor, and a plurality of decoy lines connected at their proximate ends to the main line at spaced intervals. Each decoy line is adapted for connection to a decoy at its distal end and has a stop member attached to the line a spaced distance from the distal end. The holder is a tube having a longitudinal slot extending from the inlet end substantially the entire length of the tube. The slot has a width about equal to or greater than the main line and less than the stop members. The tube has a diameter and a length sufficient to accommodate the main line, the decoy lines, and the stop members within its interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,509 (the '509 patent), issued on Jan. 13, 2009, to Cagle. The '509 patent describes a decoy anchor including a tether attached to a floating decoy at a first end and a weight mounted on the tether and freely slidable to a position substantially adjacent to the floating decoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,839 (the '839 patent), issued on Sep. 7, 2010 to McPherson. The '839 patent describes a compressible decoy. The decoy '039 patent expands into a fully three-dimensional figure of a waterfowl and can be compressed into a nearly flat package. A coiled spring is provided within the interior of the hollow decoy body, the decoy body being covered by a fabric of resembling a birds body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which allows for the easy carrying of waterfowl decoys.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waterfowl decoy carrying storage and device which prevents entanglement of the cables of the waterfowl decoys.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waterfowl decoy device which enables easy storage of the decoys.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waterfowl decoy carrying and storage device which is relatively inexpensive and an easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.